


My Dark Lord

by Bianca_Wayne



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_Wayne/pseuds/Bianca_Wayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Dark lord<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Kylo Ren. The other characters are OCS. If this fanfic sounds familiar that is pure coincidence. Everything I write comes from my head. The OC I'm going to use is Bree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love kylo ren. He is my soul mate. Adam driver shall be mine.

Chapter 1: Meeting the sith lord

I infiltrated the sith base where Kylo was present. I searched the entire base until I stumbled upon a hallway that had at least 10 doors on each side. I think I found the barracks. I walked past all of them until I got to the very last door on the right. It had a plaque that said Kylo Ren. It was locked and secured with a keypad. I used my telekinesis to open the door. I entered and closed the door behind me. His room is not what I expected. It had a blue walls with a black trim. His closet was huge and filled with different cloaks and coats. He had a large collection of boots. He had a master bath with a white tub and candles around it. Granite counter tops, tile floors. His decor is almost that of a normal person. The only thing that wasn't normal was his massive king size bed in the middle of the room with black silk sheets. His pillows were a deep navy blue to match his walls. As I stood admiring the bed I heard a booming voice say looking for me darling. I jumped and turned around at the voice. It was the dark lord himself. Kylo ren.


End file.
